1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating sprinkler, especially to a dual-axis rotating sprinkler.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Sprinklers are usually mounted in meadows, fields or lawns to spray water. A conventional sprinkler automatically rotates 360 degrees to spray water to all directions. The angle of elevation of a conventional sprinkler determines the size of the spray area of the conventional sprinkler. Changing the angle of elevation changes the spray area. When the angle of elevation increases, the spray area decreases. However, the angle of elevation of a conventional sprinkler is usually fixed or is hard to change. To change the spray area, the user must use tools to change the angle of elevation of the conventional sprinkler or must reposition the sprinkler.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-axis rotating sprinkler to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.